dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Dozerfleet Productions
The following is about Dozerfleet Productions as a unified entity. For other uses of "Dozerfleet," see Dozerfleet (disambiguation) Dozerfleet Productions is an independent entertainment think tank and warehouse founded on October 12th of 1994, receiving its current name in May of 2006. It has several outlets for entertainment purposes, including a Mod The Sims outlet. Showcases of Dozerfleet content are on Am I Right as well. Dozerfleet Productions also has DozerfleetWiki and a few other major divisions. History The very beginnings of Dozerfleet Productions were in November of 1993. * By 1988, the would-be founder had decided after studying several movies and TV shows that it would be his dream to enter the entertainment business. * The initial idea was through drawings and sketches, which later gave way to a combination of these with short stories and later scripts and novellas. * The first collection would be started on October 12th of 1994. A year later, in August of 1996, the first real name was given for the collection: Flamingo Entertainment. This would change to Cormorant Entertainment in August of 1997 and would again change to its current name of Dozerfleet in May of 2006. * The name change from Cormorant to Dozerfleet was inspired by numerous things. Among them was the fact that the founder had outgrown the "Cormorant" name and design scheme. Another was the founder's fascination with the artwork for Batman Begins. * The name of "Dozerfleet" was inspired by the fact that the nickname given to the founder of Dozerfleet while rollerblading at the Edru's Skating Rink in Holt, MI in the winters of 1998 and 1999 was "The Bulldozer," due to the fact that anyone who collided with him usually was "plowed down" in the attempt. The first to use this nickname for the founder was Kenny McCollar; who attended the same high school as the founder of Dozerfleet, yet would later relocate to Chicago. * In November of 2007, after several failed attempts at getting a dedicated HTML host, the Dozerfleet Forum was added as a place for public discussion about Dozerfleet content past, present, and future. * In January of 2011, the Forum was replaced with a Blog. This blog was phased out on October 1st of 2011, and old posts were archived. Future blog-worthy posts were to be saved to the hard drive and copied to social media outlets. * An official site (with little on it) went up later in 2011 using the atwebpages.com domain hosted by AwardSpace. Logo evolution Image:Dflogo-May06.jpg|May 2006 logo Image:DFlogo2006.jpg|August 2006 logo Image:Dflogo.jpg|2007 logo Image:Logo2008.jpg|2008 logo Image:DFlogo2010blackback.jpg|September 2010 logo Image:DozerfleetProductionsVector2012.svg|February 8th, 2012 Dozerfleet's position Dozerfleet's goal is to is to provide concept-rich entertainment that lives up to being "in the world, but not of it." It aims at filtering out what it sees as the worst of the Hollywood scene, without compromising the better aspects. Divisions | style="vertical-align:top; width:16%; text-align:center;" | ↓''' ''Main article:'' Dozerfleet Comics' | style="vertical-align:top; width:16%; text-align:center;" | '↓''' Main article: Dozerfleet Records | style="vertical-align:top; width:16%; text-align:center;" | ↓''' ''Main article:'' DozerfleetTV' | style="vertical-align:top; width:16%; text-align:center;" | '↓''' Main article: DozerfleetWiki ↓''' ''Main article:'' Dozerfleet Forum' | style="vertical-align:top; width:16%; text-align:center;" | '↓''' Main article: Dozerfleet Labs ↓''' ''Main article'': Utterly Sims' '↓''' ↓''' '''erosha Multiverse Pack Universe Pack [[Dozerfleet Utterly Sims 2 catalog|Other Sims 2]] [[Dozerfleet Utterly Sims 3 catalog|Other Sims 3]] |- | colspan="6" | Division overlap Literature vs. Comics In spite each division and subdivision having a clear hierarchy, there is still a lot of overlap between the functions of each division. Dozerfleet Comics is almost the same thing as Dozerfleet Literature, with the exception that it manages the visual media for franchises. However, Comics and Literature share responsibility for publication of finished products. A franchise is considered part of Comics when it involves a series of pre-defined Dozerfleet narratives, complete with elaborately-written narrative universes with an elaborate mythology behind the plot and characters. Stationery Voyagers and The Gerosha Chronicles, for example, form the foundation of Dozerfleet Comics. A franchise is considered part of Literature when it employs something exclusive to writing, with few or no visuals. Non-fiction and poetry works also fall under Literature. Legal work for Dozerfleet also falls under the Literature division. Literature imprints, such as Tri-Sola Writings, exist to cover the works of friends of the Dozerfleet founder. In each case, someone in need of a label gets their franchise listed here as an imprint. Those with a label to attach to their imprints already have their real-world labels credited. On Dozerfleet PCs, all literature for Dozerfleet is managed by Dozerfleet Literature except for the founder's legal documents not pertaining to Dozerfleet, as well as for letters written to friends and items of interest that would have been better suited for The Dozerfleet Blog. Those written documents are usually stored in a folder titled "Memoirs," with appropriate subfolders based on who writes which document. Dozerfleet Literature and Dozerfleet Comics are otherwise interchangeable. Literature vs. Wiki After the Blogger version of The Dozerfleet Blog went offline, its written properties and brand were absorbed into Dozerfleet Literature. However, while the Blog may have been absorbed in this manner, Blog-relevant articles are stored in the "Memoirs" folder on Dozerfleet PCs. While the Blog operated on Blogger, it contained several articles that were originally threads on The Dozerfleet Forum. Eventually, the Forum went offline and was replaced with the Blog. Later, the Forum found new life as a sub-feature of the Wiki. Needing a place for Blog archives to be published, the Literature division settled for creating an archive sub-forum on the Wiki's version of the Forum. Here, old discussions would find a home online. Other Blog-relevant material has been published in the form of the Dozerfleet founder's Facebook notes. In this way, there is significant overlap between Literature and the Wiki. They share responsibility for the defunct Blog and Forum's old properties. Literature vs. other divisions Under the "My Documents" folder in Windows Seven PCs and the "Documents" subfolder of "My Documents" in Windows XP PCs, there are several folders. All these text folders are considered to be part of Dozerfleet Literature's domain, but not all of them directly so. There are folders that account for projects that were done for classes at both Lansing Community College and Ferris State University. Both folders thus contain projects that share some overlap with Dozerfleet Labs, particularly the PowerPoint presentations. At the same time, Dozerfleet Literature shares responsibility for storing song lyrics with Dozerfleet Records and scripts with DozerfleetTV. The portion of Dozerfleet Labs that most often handles its own literature is its Utterly Sims imprint, which handles both literature and downloads for Sims franchise-related products. Labs vs. Wiki Utterly Sims is officially an imprint of Dozerfleet Labs. However, it publishes via the Wiki. This is because the Wiki handles all distribution and publication that does not happen on DeviantArt, Facebook, Amazon, YouTube, Photobucket, MediaFire, Cellsea, or the official website. MediaFire hosts the downloads themselves for Utterly Sims, while the Wiki provides download linking and information. Videos are released through YouTube via The Dozerfleet Channel, with Cellsea used for audio ringtones. The primary function of Labs is to develop software-related content, whether for Dozerfleet function-related uses or for interested clients. This includes the Question Prompting Assistant, a skinnable HTML page project designed to supply call centers with a display page; one that allows CSRs to enhance their call responses. However, Labs is also there to document concrete projects. This includes any documentation pertaining to the physical construction of equipment. An example would be a photo paper roll stand, which would be employed by both Dozerfleet Comics and DozerfleetTV for purposes of creating stills and title cards. The addition of studio lights and a green paper roll would enable chroma keying for videos. Dozerfleet Web archives, such as old versions of the official website, are managed by the Labs division. Labs vs. Comics Sometimes, franchises branded under the Comics imprint will have products made in their name that are branded under the Labs imprint. This most often happens in Utterly Sims, which has a ''Gerosha'' Multiverse Pack and a ''Stationery Voyagers'' Universe Pack. |} Ratings System Main article: Dozerfleet ratings system Dozerfleet has its own ratings system, first designed in 2005 for purposes of letting content readers know what to expect. This is particularly used for the webcomics of Dozerfleet Comics. While still used for the documentation of webcomics on this wiki, the DRS has not gained wide acceptance on the web. Comic Genesis' CGR system remains the preferred rating system in use for online comics. See also * Dozerfleet:Contents * List of Dozerfleet projects by division Category:Dozerfleet divisions